


Robot Angel

by dottieyo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieyo/pseuds/dottieyo
Summary: Hey! I came from Wattpad. I'm new to posting here so I decided to start with the story I'm currently working on!this is a destiel crossover between Detroit Become Human and Supernaturalmy favorite tv show and my favorite video gameIt was hard to get characters to match for characters in Detroit. Spare me
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me, I'm new to writing on AO3

"Dean!" I heard Bobby yell.

With a sigh, I pushed my chair out from my desk and stood. Pain shot through my head and I rubbed my temples. 

"Jesus Christ." I muttered.

"Well that's what you get for staying out drinking all night, Lieutenant." My brother, Sam, said condescendingly.

"Shut up, Sammy." I said

I heard him chuckle as he dug his nose back into whatever case Detective Sam Winchester was given.

Nerd.

I walked up the steps to Bobby's office and ripped open the glass door

"Ya trying to break my door, idjit?" Bobby Said looking up at me.

I smiled to see Bobby still refused to dress professional even after promoted to Captain. I swear he was a trucker if he wasn't sitting behind that desk with a #1 Boss mug.

"Yep. You know me Bobby." I said with a shrug as I sat my ass in a chair.

"Yeah, well enough to know you were out drinking at another bar again. Boy this has gotta stop." He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm serious now. I know that the thing with Lisa and Ben hasn't been easy on ya, but you need t suck it up and get over it."

"Don't you dare. You don't know shit." I said through gritted teeth

"Boy I know enough! I know enough that I'm not going to watch you become your father. After your mother died and your dad was drinking all the time. I basically watched over you boys full time."

I rubbed a hand over my face.

"Sorry Bobby." I muttered

"Dean, you're strong. you'll get over this. Now, we've had an uproar in android cases. Imma send some to your terminal and i want you working on them along with the homicide cases." He finally said with a shooing motion.

"Okay Bobby, I'll try."

I stood and left his office to see one of our older co workers harassing Sam. 

"Fucking Azazel." I muttered.

i jogged over to Sam's desk.

"What's going on here?" I asked

Azazel and Sam both looked up at me.

"Oh Nothing, Right Sam?" Azazel said looking at Sam.

"Dean, he's bringing up my old Red Ice addiction again. Even pulled out some evidence to taunt me with." Sam said.

Azazel growled and i closed my hands into fists.

"Azazel, If you don't leave me and my brother alone from now on. I will kick you so hard in the balls, you'll feel them in your mouth. Do you understand?"

"I'd like to see you try. Like Daddy Like Son Right?" He said getting up in my face.

I was about to swing til I heard Bobby yell.

"Break it up ya two!"

I spun around to look up at Bobby.

"Revoke his evidence locker key." I said as i turned to check on Sam.

Bobby had Azazel go to his office.

"Hey, You good?" I asked with a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah..."

"It wasn't your fault ya know?" I muttered.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I wish we could find the guy who forced me on it to begin with." He said.

"I wish we could find the intruder from that night too Sam. Let's just focus on the right now okay?" I said

He nodded and i patted his shoulder before going to my own desk.

When I was 4 years old, someone broke into our house. They fed 6 month old Sammy some red ice and killed my mom. The intruder was never found. Dad went crazy looking for the guy. When he wasn't drinking, He was looking into red ice dealers and circles. Ended up getting himself killed by red ice dealers. I managed to stop the ones that killed Dad. The whole ring went down and I made tons of headlines for it. Even became Lieutenant. One of the youngest ones in Detroit.

I sat at my desk and started working. If I'm going to get anything done today, I gotta start working.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

I sat at the bar at Jimmy's. There isn't a pool table in this bar or any ladies really. Jimmy is a good guy though so I come here a lot.

The Detroit Gears were playing on TV. I looked up every now an again but I just sulked in my whiskey.

"Lieutenant Winchester. My name is Castiel. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." I heard a voice next to me say. I turned my head to see an android standing there staring at me. 

He had dark messy hair and inhuman blue eyes. He was a goofy looking one. He had an android uniform on but his trench coat had his model number and armband.

He was apparently still talking. Apparently he was my new partner and there is a case. I continued nursing my drink until I saw a hand grab my drink and pour out my drink. 

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

"Lieutenant, I must insist." Castiel said emotionlessly.

I glared at him and he stared right back at me. Grumbling, I threw some money on the bar and walked out the door. 

I turned to the parking lot to see my 1967 Chevy Impala under the moonlight. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Baby."

"Your car is not a human infant, Lieutenant." Castiel said

"It's Dean." I said. Cas tilted his head. The LED on his head circled yellow as he was thinking.

"Call me Dean, Cas."

"My name is Castiel, Dean."

We both sat down and i cranked up baby.

"Yeah, and I'm going to call you Cas."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We drove up to the house to see several news casters standing outside.

"Damn, the news is here already." I muttered.

I parked baby and got out the car. Forgetting I had a new partner, until I heard the door close. I look over to see Cas over there observing the scene. I roll my eye and walk up to the house. Ignoring the newscasters standing there. 

I grabbed Cas's elbow and dragged him through the crowd. His LED went yellow and I assumed that he was looking at me.

I dragged him through the holographic police tape and let go of his elbow.

"Evening Dean. Started to think You weren't going to show." I heard Rufus say. I look up and he was walking towards me. His little earring moved back and forth as he came over.

"That was the plan before this asshole found me." I said gesturing to Cas.

"I am an android not a-"

"You've got yourself an android." Rufus said

"No, it's not what you're thinking Rufus."

Rufus put his hands up in mock surrender with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Boy, You're basically Bobby's kid. You can have that talk with him. I ain't gonna judge ya." Rufus said chuckling.

"My god. Rufus, Shut the hell up." I dragged a hand down my face, ignoring the warmth to it. I was not blushing, damn it!

Rufus finally got serious and we went into the house, 

"Victim wasn't paying his rent so the landlord came over to check on him. Neighbors say he was a loner and never really left his house." 

I listened to the brief for awhile til eventually Rufus had to go get some air. I noticed Castiel going around solving the case inside his little android brain. I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the wall.

It has to have been an android, because of the bloody words. Hell, even the font screamed android.

Castiel came up to me.

"What's the word, Cas?" I asked.

His LED went yellow.

"It is a shortened version of my name." He said. 

I looked him in the eye. Is this dude serious? Abbreviations? Nicknames aren't a thing up there?

After our staring contest, i looked over at the body.

"Yeah, Uh... Whatcha got?" I asked instead.

"I believe I solved the case." Cas said.

"Okay, Lay it on me."

"It all started in the kitchen..."

Cas went through explaining the case perfectly. How this Asmodeus guy died.

"Okay, Your theory's not totally ridiculous but it doesn't explain where his android went." 

That was the bit, I wasn't understanding. I was starting to think that he had a spare key and locked the door on the way out.

"It was damaged by the bat and lost thirium."

I looked at him in confusion. When he looked up from Asmodeus's corpse he stared me in my eyes. A shiver ran up my spine. Those eyes stared right into my soul.

"You guys call it blue blood. It evaporates after a few hours." Cas said.

"But you and your special robot eyes can still see it can't you."

"Correct." He said,

He stared into my eyes for a few more seconds before looking around on the ground. 

I followed behind him carefully until he got to the kitchen. I looked around for possible exits in this room

I saw Cas walk into the kitchen and grab a chair.

"Hey Hey, what're you doing with the chair?" 

The android stared at me with what seemed like a glare.

"I'm going to check something." He said as-matter-of-factually.

I repeated what he said mockingly and followed him down the hallway. He crawled up into the attic with a whoosh of his trench coat he was gone.

Mother fucker, there was an attic? Why was no one searching the attic.

"Cas?! What's going on up there?" I said getting ready to jump up there.

"It's here, Dean!" I heard Cas's muffled voice say.

it took a minute to realize what he said.

"Holy shit. Rufus! Get your ass in here!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy and me sat in the interrogation room with the suspect. We've just finished cutting the string that sewed his lips together. The thing was traumatized.

Cas and me tried to interrogate him. But he wouldn't respond. He just stared straight ahead.

Sam, Cas, and me all sat in the other room, watching the android through the looking glass. Finally I stopped staring and turned to everyone in the room.   
Sammy was in a chair, Azazel was leaning against the wall, and Cas was just standing in the middle.

"So, Cas says his registered name is Gabriel and that his stress level is at 57%. Anybody have any ideas on getting it to talk? " I said.

"We could always try roughing it up a little. After all, It's not human." Azazel said.

"Violence won't make it talk. You would only damage it." Cas said.

"Besides, Gabe will self destruct under a lot of stress. No information." Sam said.

"Alright Smart ass. What do we do?" Azazel said leaning off the wall and standing near Sam's chair.

I quickly shot my arm off and pushed him back. He scoffed and got back against the wall.

"I could question him?" I heard Sammy say.

I shrugged my shoulder.

"Worth a shot. I mean-" I was cut off as I saw something written on the table in the interrogation room.

"Cas? Can you read that?" I asked.

Castiel came beside me on my left and looked at the table.

"It appears to be an ancient language. I will have to get closer to translate." Cas said.

"Great. You and Sammy head on in." I said.

Sam stood and took off, Cas filing behind. I watched as the two of them stepped into the room. Cas started to translate the story and I think I heard something about porn stars. It was hard to focus with another voice nagging in my ear.

"Ya know, you keep calling it a he. It's almost as if you think they're human."  
I ignored him.

"I get it. You didn't have your mother in your life. Your father always drinking and little bro Sammy got hooked on red ice. Everyone in your family let you down. Except for androids right? Oh.. Wait, not the one who operated on Lisa and little Ben though right? It-"

I whirled around and punched him hard in the nose. He hit the ground and I hit him again. I got on top of him and started throwing punches.

"Dean, stop!"   
I felt hands pulling me away and I stormed out the interrogation room. I felt someone following me and I turned around swinging.

My fist collided with a metal hand and I looked into the electrifying blue eyes of the Rk800 android Castiel.

"Dean, I detected a high stress rate coming from you. You must calm down."

I glared at him and dropped my hand. Cas hand was covered in Azazel's blood from my fist.

I closed my eyes and sighed before making my way across the hall, to the bathroom.   
Cas following hot on my tail.

I got to the sink and began to scrub the blood from my hands. I looked into the mirror to see Cas licking his fingers.

"Oh Jesus Cas, what are you doing? Do android's like the taste of human blood or something?" I said shuttering in disgust.

"No. I can analyse blood samples in real time. I have access to all of the DPD's case files and Azazel's blood matches the blood collected from and unsolved crime scene. Several unsolved crime scenes actually. " Cas said.

I didn't clean my other hand, but i  
I grabbed Cas's. I cleaned the blood from his hand and then we left the bathroom. I saw Azazel going home and Sam taking Gabriel over to the cells. He looked our way and winked before bouncing behind Sam.

I shook my head and took off towards Bobby's office with Cas in tow. I was going to confront him eventually.

I open the door with my non bloody hand and Bobby looked up from his desk.

"I know that look. What did ya find?" Bobby asked

"Okay, lemme just say. Azazel deserved it. I didn't hurt him too bad. Cas stopped me, I only got a few licks in." I said.

Bobby face palmed before rolling his eyes.

"You idjit. If you weren't such a good detective you would be fired."

"Sorry Bobby. Anyways Cas has this blood analysis thing and all of the DPD's case files on standby. Cas, tell him."

Cas walked over to Bobby's holographic wall. His skin disappeared and he pressed the white robotic hand against the wall.

He then began to pull up several cases.

"Azazel's blood matched a serial killer's blood that was found at a crime scene. The serial killer would break into the victim's house and make an infant drink his blood. He would mix it with Red Ice. If anyone interrupts them while they do it. He kills them."

"Mom..." I whispered.

"Yes, your mother's case is among them. The killer was really good at not messing up. He would give just enough blood to where it would get the baby hooked but not enough to where his blood could be compared to another's DNA. Until a recent case, the father managed to tackle the guy and he broke the jar." Cas explained

"When the blood for sent it was discovered to be tampered with. One of our own fucked it up and it couldn't be tested." I gritted through my teeth.

"Shit. I remember docking everyone's pay that week." Bobby said.

"So... Azazel killed my mom." I said, clenching my fist.

"Boy, Don't you lose your head." Bobby said picking up a phone. 

Cas stepped away from the wall and back towards me.

"Go make sure he gets arrested as soon as he stepped in. Make your android submit the evidence-"

"Already done, Captain Singer." Cas interrupted.

Bobby nodded and I stormed out of the office looking for Sammy. No way in hell either of us were going to be here when Azazel was arrested.

I found him talking with the Gabriel suspect.

"Sam, We gotta go now." I said.

Sam looked over at me and, with wide eyes nodded, and turned back towards Gabriel. Gabriel just made a shooing motion and Sam walked away.

"What a weird Deviant." I heard Cas say. I nodded my head in agreement as Sam came up.

"Dude, you look like you're about to murder somebody." Sam whispered. 

"Cas, come on." I said

He was going to help me explain this or god help me. We stepped out to the parking lot and walked over to baby. We all got in and drove off towards my place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We pulled into my driveway with a wide eyed Sammy.

"So... no more kids will be effected?" Sam meekly asked.

"No more." I said.

It felt right. Justice for so many family, all because I punched a douche bag and an android licked up the blood. I felt proud for once.

I unlocked the front door and kicked my shoes off. Sam walked off to the kitchen probably for rabbit food. 

"Cas, shed your shoes. my vaccum is broken." I said as i headed towards the living room.

"TV on." I said as i settled myself on the couch. 

This show came on about two brother's and an angel fighting monsters.

"Are you watching Supernormal?" I heard Sam say.

I see him walk in with a burger and bottle of whiskey.

"What? I mean it was on? What kinda show is called Supernormal?" 

"I don't know. It's like an idiom or something. So get this." Sam said handing me my food and shaking his salad.

"Turns out that Asmodeous was using Gabriel's blood for red ice. He also abused Gabriel pretty bad." Sam started.

"Yeah I saw the cigerette burns on his arms. What was the thing about pornstars?" I asked around a mouth full of food.

"Apparently when he was there, it was like he wasn't mentally aware. He was in this, like head space were he would fuck all these pornstars and play poker all the time." Sam said

"Sounds like a fun night. Cas, sit down" I said.

Cas sat on the chair beside the couch. He sat like he had a stick of his ass. Seriously this dude was as stiff as a board.

"If I may interject, Gabriel would enter his graphic interface whenever he wants. His body wouldn't move or anything. Graphic Interfaces are usually controlled by cyberlife though." Cas said. His led went yellow as if he was thinking.

"What if once an android deviates, they get to control their graphic interface?" Sam said

"What if cyberlife just doesn't care to check every single android?" I said as I took a swig of whiskey.

Sam and Cas both looked at me.

"What? They got millions of these bots in circulation. I doubt that they can keep track of every one of them." I said with a shrug. 

Sam turned back to his salad and Cas's LED went yellow.

After that we ate in peace. Sam eventually went to the basement. We sectioned it off as his part of the house.

I continued to drink until i was buzzed. 

"Dean, If you want to make it to work tomorrow, i recommend you go to sleep now." I heard Cas said.

"Yeah Yeah. Just don't break anything." I said.

I stumbled to my room and crashed on my bed, too lazy to close my door. I hummed in contentment as I hit the soft mattress and I was out like a light


	3. Chapter 3

I turned over and patted in the bed next to me. I squinted open my eyes to see there was nothing there. The bed still made up perfectly as if no one had slept there. 

I sighed and sat up. Rubbing crust from my eyes, I put my feet on the rug next to my bed. Moving my toes a bit, I stood up and looked for a shirt to throw on. After finding a decent one, I walked to the kitchen in my boxers to go make coffee. I moved around the wooden table in the middle to get to the counter. I started the coffee pot when I heard a voice speak.

"Good morning, Dean."  
I turned to see Castiel standing in the door way of my kitchen. I waved slightly at him and poured my coffee into a mug. Leaning against the counter, I slowly began to drink it.

"Sam already left this morning at 8 AM and told me to make sure you get to the station before 1 PM at least." He said.

I nodded and muttered, "sounds like him." 

"So, should we be going?"

I held up a single finger and then pointed to my cup, taking another sip of hot liquid.  
Hell if I didn't know any better. The expression that flashed upon his face was exasperation.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I pulled on the collar of my jacket as I walked into the precinct. Cas was hot on my trail as we made it to my desk. He stood there for a minute and then sat down in the chair beside my desk. I pulled up my terminal to see all the android cases load up.  
The most recent one being an AX400 kidnapping a little boy and killing his father.

"That would be a good case to check out." Cas said, next to me.

I looked over to see he was looking at the terminal as well.

"One problem, says they took a bus and ran away from the crime scene. We don't know where they are." I said leaning back and crossing my arms.  
I saw Sam speed walk over from the holding cells to me.

I turned and looked up with a serious face.

"Gabriel? Our suspect from yesterday. He's gone." Sam said.

"What? They send him back to Cyberlife?" I asked.

"No, He must've escaped. One minute he's standing there, he looks up at the CCTV with a smirk and then the footage is corrupted after that. There's about an hour of missing footage." He started blinking a little faster then usual. I noticed this as one of his tells. I practically raised him. He knew more then he let on.

"Well, There's not much we can do about it. I mean we can't really know where he is at the moment." I looked back at the AX400 case.

"They're going somewhere though." I muttered.  
Rufus slapped Sam on the shoulder. They were almost the same height. Rufus being a little shorter, he handed Sam a data pad saying something before walking off.

Sam focused on the data pad and looked at my terminal.

"There's a lead on that case. They spotted the AX400 and the boy in the Riverdale district. I got to investigate Gabriel." Sam handed me the data pad and walked off.

I grabbed the keys to my baby and headed off.  
"Let's go, Cas."

****  
Some Led Zeppelin came on and I drummed my fingers to it as we drove through the rain.  
Soon enough we pulled up to a convenient store. 

We both got out the car but Cas didn't move. I walked over to Rufus to get and brief.

"Well, the AX400 robbed the gas station. Took some money and a fox toy. We're guessing to get into the motel." Rufus said.

I nodded and watched the android on the CCTV do exactly that. Her uniform had flashed while she had her back turned. The name 'Krissy' showed up.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Rufus asked. I looked up and saw him looking over at Cas.

"I mean, work with him? We both know Bobby ain't gonna change his mind." I said walked over to Cas. Rufus shook his head and walked off somewhere.

I continued looking at the CCTV. At the little boy who distracted the cashier. He reminded me of Ben a little bit. I frowned.

"The android didn't have a plan. Maybe it didn't go far." Cas said to me. 

I looked up to see Cas's blue eyes staring at me again. I swallowed and looked down at my tablet.

"Well if my men find something they'll let us know."

I handed the CCTV pad to a wandering officer and leaned against my car. I crossed my arms and looked out for anything suspicious.

After a while the cops gave an all clear and I hopped into my car.

"Come on, Cas. They must've left."

He looked around. It was almost as if he was disappointed. He did eventually get into the car though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile 👀


End file.
